


Five Other Careers Veronica Mars Could Have Had

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: Veronica Mars, Veronica, 5 other careers Veronica could have had</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Other Careers Veronica Mars Could Have Had

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: Veronica Mars, Veronica, 5 other careers Veronica could have had

1\. "This is a clusterfuck."

"We'd better call Mars."

"Who?"

"Mars. She's a fixer."

"She can stop this from going to press?"

"No. But she can dig up even worse dirt on the other candidate."

"We've tried that already."

"Trust me. Veronica Mars can dig up anything on anyone."

 

2\. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be a prosecuter?" the DA asked her.

"Why should I, when your office, like, never wins?" she said with a smirk.

"We only lose against you, Mars. And you're the only defense attorney who always wins by finding proof of who really did it. That sounds like a prosecuter's mindset to me."

Veronica shrugged. "Let me think about it."

 

3\. On today's episode of Books Now, we'll be discussing the latest book from prominent historian Veronica Mars, which has finally solved the mystery of what happened at Roanoke....

 

4\. "Welcome to the CIA, Ms. Mars. Since you're already known as a private investigator, we'd like you to maintain that job as your cover identity."

"No problem."

 

5\. **Text message from Veronica:** Got fired again.

 **Text message from Mac:** Let me guess, you threw a drink in some jerk's face.

 **Text message from Veronica:** Told a CEO that he was an exploitative dick who should stop cheating on his wife and stealing from his employees 

**Text message from Mac:** LOL of course you did.

 **Text message from Veronica:** Hey, I said it with a smile.

 **Text message from Mac:** Yeah, for your next bartender job, apply somewhere other than a country club.


End file.
